Edward's Past
by CullenzDiaries
Summary: Title says it all
1. Violet!

Edwards Past

Preteen(11-12yrs)

Chapter 1

"Violet!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs my clothes drenched from running in the rain. "Violet!!" I screamed again almost tripping on my own feet. I jumped over the enormous rock sitting in her front yard, And banged on her door it was very early in the morning and it was rude to wake her family and I'm pretty sure my mom would get me for it later but this news couldn't wait. I was just about to knock again when the door opened, "Well well well if it isn't little Edward from down the street Violet's big brother Ned said. " Hello Ned is Violet home?" I asked probably smiling harder than I had to.

Ned was about to speak again but his father beat him to it. "What are you doing up so early young one?" Mr. Denmark asked curious. " Before I could answer he asked me another question. " "Where's Mrs. Masen I mean your mother ?" " My mother went to the meat market" I said trying to look past him. " You better get on home and get started on your studies young man" he said smiling. _**I love the Denmark's there always caring well accept Ned but Mr and Mrs Denmark are always making sure I'm working hard on my studies even though they know my mother is on me enough, They always invite my parents and I to dinner and they would do anything for anyone there so kind. **__"_ But Mr. Denmark I really wanted to tell Violet something I said sounding a little whiny. He sighed

" Violet is down at the beach with her mother Ed-" I ran down the road into I got to my home. It was a Average sized cottage White and Brown I got on my Bicycle laying on the side of the driveway and I rode into town. I rode down the street trying to keep my balance on this god forsaken bike. "Edward" That annoying voice. I flew off my bike and rolled down the side walk. _**No not her again I thought to myself **__" _Eddie" Lora said. I smiled politely and dust myself off " "Hello Lora and if you don't mind can you not call me Eddie" I said retraining myself to run away. I hopped back on my Bike and went to the meat shop. My mother was talking to the butcher "Excuse me" I said I was being very rude today, Taping my mother on the shoulder she sighed

"Yes Edward" she said in her sweet voice. "Mother may I go to the beach to tell Violet something" I said using my puppy dog face which worked just about every time. " Yes you may but be home before Dusk she said, turning back to the butcher. I looked out the window and Lora was standing at the window waving. _**What is she a stalker ? I thought to myself. **_I ran out the back door so Lora wouldn't see me.

When I got to the beach I saw her Strawberry Blonde curly hair and I ran toward her. "Violet" I yelled running into her both of us slamming into the sand "Eddie" she said chuckling. "Sorry I said chuckling, But guess what the topic were doing this semester" "What?" she asked her blue eyes sparkling in wonder. " The one the only William Shakespeare" I said smiling. Violet danced around the beach. " To be or not to be That! Is the question" she jumped on the rock " romeo O romeo O romeo where art tho romeo " she said slow dancing with herself I joined her in her slow dance "I'm here my love" even though I was well aware those weren't Shakespeare's words. "Shakespeare didn't say that in the play" she said smiling.

We danced sung and quoted Shakespeare until it was just about dusk. "I have to go now Edward I'll see you tomorrow" she opened her arms waiting for me to give her a hug. I gave her a hug she smelled like Roses she was probably playing in the rose garden again. Yesterday she smelled like cinnamon and the day before that Chocolate. She always smelled nice it's one of the reasons I like her so much.


	2. Your Violet!

Chapter 2

Shakespeare

"Edward sweetie it's time to waken" My mother said in her usual too sweet voice" "Ok" I hoped out of bed, which was unusual for me. I almost always ask for 5 more minutes. However today we were discussing one of my Hero's

Mr. William Shakespeare. I bathed quickly and got dressed I decided to skip breakfast, However I knew my mother would protest so I hurried down the stairs "Bye Mother" "Bye father" I said in a rush and hurried out the door outside by the sidewalk waited my two best friends Keith and Peter. I picked up my bike from off the lawn and rolled it over toward them. "Morning Peter Morning Keith" "Good Morning Ed they both said" We got on our bikes and rode all the way to the top of the hill were all the "rich" people in Chicago lived, we stopped when we got to her house and waited. "So Edward?" Peter said with a evil smirk on his face. "What" "I hear you have a little crush on my Violet"

I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks, But I couldn't tell if it was because he called her _his Violet_ or because it was true in a way I did like Violet but not as much as I loved her. "Of course I like Violet she's one of my best friends" " That's not what I meant and you know it Edward" he said sounding frustrated. "Do you love her"he reinstated. " Were a little to young to be in love are we not? "Edward! He said staring at me. "Maybe I don't know I don't know what love is really" I said truthfully " Aww our little Edward's in love" he said. "Let the best **Man** win" "She isn't prize to be won Pete" I said sincerely.

Just then she walked out her house. "Goodbye Mother, Father, Sister and Ben have a nice trip" she said waving to her family as they all got into there car.

She walked over to us rolling her bike toward us. "Hey guys" she said her voice sweeter than sugar.

"Hello Violet" we all said at once. She smiled my smile that grin that made my heart stop.

**Violet's POV **

After school Edward and I decided to go to my house and study. _We sat in the maze deep in my back yard that gave me headaches and took hours to get out. "Who was Shakespeare's Wife? He asked. _

"_I know this I know this um Anne Hathaway" I said knowing that was the the right answer. He looked at his book "Correct he said smiling" "Edward it's getting late maybe we should go" "I suppose your right" he said sounding a bit disappointed. We walked back to the front yard Edward had to lead the way, because I would end up getting us lost, and besides he knew this maze inside out. _

"_Bye Violet" he said giving me a hug. _

"_Bye Edward" I said waving as he walked away. _

_Sorry this chapter is so short :)_


	3. Loss

Chapter 3

Loss

Edward's POV

It's been 18 days 6 hours and 23 minutes since I last saw her, I was beyond worried.

I got my journal from out my bookshelf.

**18 Days I haven't seen her 18 days 6 hours and 23 minutes **

**I miss her sweet smile that made my heart stop and her feather like voice that made it **

**stop altogether. I miss her strawberry blonde hair blowing in the wind **

**and her blue eyes her beautiful breath taking blue eyes My best friend the absence of her is everywhere **

**she hasn't been to school at all my heart hurts i don't know how much of this i can take **

**i feel as if someone stabed me in the heart with a dagger 100 times **

**I have to see her and soon. **

_I put my Journal back and sighed._

_I've haven't seen her in 2 weeks we've never been apart so long. I walked sluggishly up the stairs halfway up the stairs when the door knocked I walked downstairs. It's her she's here finally here! Yes! I dashed down the stairs and opened the door. I was so happy to see her but something was off her hair was undone and soaking wet "Violet?" I asked curiously. "Hello Edward" she said softly her voice shaky. _

"_Come in" I said trying to help her in. "No" she said" and sat on the stairs. She looked freezing I grabbed 2 Jackets from off the coat rack and sat next to her wrapping one around her then putting one on myself. "Violet. What's wrong" _

"_My Parents" she said slowly trying to catch her tears from coming. She failed. I stroked her cheeks to wipe the tears away. "What about them" I asked afraid to know the answer. _

"_The Titanic …. It...Sank" she cried out gasping for air in between breaths. "And...and now my parents are at the bottom of the ocean" She blurted out tears rolling her cheeks not stop. I pulled her face to my chest and ran my fingers through her silky smooth hair. My god... poor Violet, losing both her parents, how sad I'll be here for here no matter what in my life she will always come 1st and that's a promise._


	4. Birthday

Chapter 4

Birthday

Violet's P.O.V

"Violet dear" my aunt yelled from down the hall.

I miss my sister so much her and her husband moved right after they got married last fall now I'm stuck with IT

I heard the clack of her heels as she opened the door.

Her black and Grey hair was pulled back into a sophisticated bun_ that's new _

"Yes" I sighed.

"The guest will be here in an hour and you need to get dressed" She said with a wide smile.

"OK" I said giving her a fake smile

She smiled again this time with a wider grin.

"Vince is going to be here" She said still smiling.

Vince. Vince Porter the prep from down the street that my aunt insists me on marrying.

"Really. That great I suppose" I said in my dullest voice.

"Well I leave you to get ready" She said closing the door behind her.

I looked in the mirror and pulled my hair back into a bun and let a stray curl stay in the front.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Come in Come in Anne"

"Hello Ms. Denmark"

"Violet's upstairs why don't you help her dress" she suggested.

"Yeah Ok" "Violet!" She screamed up the stairs "I'm coming to help you" She opened the door, And gave me a hug.

She was wearing a beautiful "So Birthday girl she said Grabbing my dress from off the bed. (Dress in Profile)

"Are you going to make a move with Edward" She said smiling deviously.

I chuckled "I was hoping he would actually" Ah Edward I can Imagine his Bronze hair and green eyes not light or dark just green I sighed. I never had a chance with him I'm not good enough for him he would probably say  
"I do" to some Brunette genius. Like Katherine she's smart and Beautiful he would be good for him. And I would be his best man at his wedding. As long as I'm in his life I'm happy and hopefully he won't grow tired of me.

Edward's P.O.V

"Violet I love you" I said looking in the mirror, No she already knows I love her

"Violet I'm in love with you"

"Edward?" my mother said opening the door.

"Yes mother" I said

she sighed. "Love huh?" she smiled so wide she was showing all her teeth "With Violet aw my little Edward's in love" She was holding back tears I could tell.

"Well mom" I smiled back "I guess I'm just growing up"

"I know" she said holding both sides of my cheeks she kissed me on my forehead, Then turned around and walked out the door.

I reached in my bookshelf for my journal

_I'm going to Violet's birthday party today, And I'm finally going to tell her I love her. Mother thinks I'm growing up to fast and it's hurting her she doesn't say but I can tell. I bought this key necklace years ago when I was 11 I think when I figured out that I loved Violet I wanted to give her something that symbolizes my love for her, but I figured I would scare her away so I waited. I waited 4 long years for her love and maybe. maybe might give it to me tonight. _

I put my journal away, Grabbed an Umbrella and walked outside.

Violet's P.O.V

The music was lovely, The people were friendly, and unfortunately the gifts were expensive.

The light's were fair, the food was amazing

and everyone looked as if they were having a good time

the only bad part about this party was that...

Vince was staring at me again.

I looked up at him and tried to smile

He started to walk over to me

CRAP!

He bowed and then smiled "Violet"

His Golden hair was slicked back and

he wore a stunning suit.

I rolled my eyes

"Must you show off Mr. Porter"

I said pointing to his all gold watch

"Yes. Why not your only young once right"

"I suppose, However you don't have to run around

town, showing how much money you have I get It

your rich, But don't you think for a second that will win me over because it won't" I said sweeping my curl behind my ear.

"Violet" he sounded hurt "I don't impress you" Oh no I hurt his feelings think Violet think "I just wanted to let you know that my love can't be bought" He smiled again "Message Sent" he said.

Pulling me closer to him "would you like to dance"

"I-" before I could say no he pulled me to the dance floor and wrapped his hands around my waist.

He looked me in the eyes and I was beyond unconformable

I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked over his shoulder when the door opened.

Edward.

He held flowers in his hand, my favorite Tulips.

He stared at me not even blinking, and slowly smiled my smile that crooked smile it irked me that he didn't know he was doing it.

The music stopped and Vince dropped his hands, I nodded my head in his direction "If you would excuse me" I said walking toward Edward.

I wrapped my arms around him Edward I sighed.

"Hello Violet Happy Sixteen" he said returning the hug.

The music stopped.

I turned around to see why when I saw Anne sat down at the grand piano at the side of the ballroom everyone turned to look at her. "This for my best friend since I was 5 Violet. Happy Birthday"

She started to play the music was sweet and deep?

I turned back to Edward who was already looking at me.

"Would you like to dance" he asked . His green eyes dazzled me for a moment "I'd love to" I said still looking in his eyes.

He took my hand and took us to the dance floor. He placed one of his hands on my waist and the other in my left hand.

I knew Edward I know how well he dances I won't hold him back. He started slow one step forward one step back and to both sides The Music picked up pace and Edward spun me out of his embrace then pulled me back in. (**Dance in profile) **_What did I get myself into or better yet what did he? I smiled deviously. When the music stopped everyone including Edward and I clapped and Anne bowed. _

"_Let's go to the Garden" he whispered in my ear his warm breath made my heartbeat quicken I nodded and led the way. _

_I loved the way the moon was out tonight it was a blueish white The smell of Roses surrounded me we were deep in the garden. I took the pins out of my hair and let it fall _

"The moon is beautiful tonight"I said still staring at it.

"Yes it is. But not as beautiful as you" he said staring at me.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks._ Did.. Did he just... say I was beautiful? I must be daydreaming again. "Did you just say I was beautiful" I said keeping my eyes fixed on the moon. _

He gently turned my face toward his "Yes. I did and it's true you are beautiful. Beautiful,Intelligent,Talented,S-

"_I get it" I said still in shock. He smiled his crooked smile. _

_Edward really just said he thought I was beautiful. _looked back in his eyes. " Violet I can't think of any way to say this so I'm just gonna say it. Violet Anne Denmark I'm in love with you I always have been I was just too afraid to tell you, because you may not feel the same way. "I hope this won't change anything you know...if you don't feel the same way" he said looking into my eyes searching my face for some kind of emotion my face was blank I could tell we he was quiet. It was quiet._ Edward Anthony Masen is in love with me. In LOVE!!! with me!!! Violet Anne Denmark ohhh my GOD! I took a moment to catch my breath then I broke the silence. _

"_But...Edward this does change everything" I smiled when he frowned. I put my hands on each side of his face and looked him in the the eyes. "I'm in love with you" I said soft and slow almost like a whisper. "You do! when where why!" he said all at once. _

_I smiled._

"_About 2 years ago when me and you decided to spend the night "Lost" in the maze when we really just sat on the ground and talked. _**When **you said_ When I fall in love it isn't __going to be your regular love. It will be unconditional it will be true love the kind of love that would put Romeo and Juliet to shame. _And I love the way you stay over whenever I feel alone or scared. And how I know your always be there no matter what. And realized that I can bare my parents not being alive I get it the circle of life thing but, Like Romeo and Juliet if you where to die... I don't even want think about it. I couldn't move on I wouldn't live without you. Never." I looked at him his eyes were lost in thought, and his lips were pressed in a hard line. He looked back up at me "You really love me" he chuckled. "I never would've guessed" he said tracing the line of my bottom lip with his thumb.

He reached into his back pocket and grabbed a rectangular box and opened it and pulled out an silver key it was beautiful and shimmered in the moonlight "Think of this as the key to my, heart for it will always be yours"

I pulled my hair up so he could put the key on me.

"Edward, It's beautiful thank you" I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

He pulled me closer to his face and my heart beat quickened again and his soft lips gently touched mine, I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and he pressed his lips harder against mine. Then he stopped he kissed me once twice three more times gently and smiled "I love you" he whispered in my ear. "I love you more" I whispered in his

"He chuckled that's not possible trust me" He kissed me one more time and took my hand in his. Maybe we should get back to _your party" He said not taking his eyes off of me. _

_I nodded and we walked back to my cottage._


	5. Walk

Chapter 5

Edward's P.O.V

Violet. My Violet My heart beated soft and fast. My Violet she was mine no one else's I always thought she would fall for some prince charming that would ride into town offering her the world on a silver platter but she fell for me the friend I offered her my love and she took it.

I should do something for her, something special something from the heart... but what.

I locked my eyes on my piano, I've got it.

As soon as I sat down at the piano the door bell rung.

I got back up to answer it.

Violet.

"Violet what are you doing here, not that I'm not happy

to see you because I am I was just wondering"

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me" she said smiling.

"I'd love to" I said taking a step forward and closing the door behind me.

I took her hand and put my fingers in between hers, she glanced at me and smiled as we started walking.

"My family is coming to visit next week they couldn't make it yesterday, And... I would like you to meet them"

Her family? "what if they don't like me?"

"I'm pretty sure they will, and if they don't what are they gonna do?"

I sighed. "Kick me out your life"

She Snorted. "I'd like to see them try"

"If they did what would you do?" I asked.

"It depends. who forbidding me to see you?"

"Your Aunt"

She Snorted Again " Edward, I'm 16 she can't control me anymore, actually she couldn't control me in the first place, And the only reason she even puts up with me is for the money so her opinion doesn't matter to me"

….

"I didn't know you felt so ill toward her" I said looking at her.

She looked upset. Her Ivory cheeks turned deep red.

"Well...you thought wrong" she said harshly

I was quiet for a moment

she sighed.

"I'm sorry Edward, that was highly uncalled for I had no need to be rude" She said her blue apologetic eyes sparkling.

"Apology accepted" I said smiling.

"You see my Aunt, she just knows how to get under my skin"

"I can see" I said kissing her on her forehead.

She smiled

"Where are we exactly" I asked looking around.

"Close your eyes" she said.

"Violet." I sighed

She smiled. " Just close them"

I closed them

"OK... Open!"

I opened my eyes. Whoa.

It was beautiful. The sun sparkled over the river

how far were we in the forest?

"Violet its beautiful"

she smiled, god I love her smile.

"My mother used to take me here all the time"

She started to pull me again

"Come on I want to show you the water fall"

Before I knew it, we were at an little river (**in profile)**

The water pounding against the rocks, there were flowers every mostly her favorites where a willow tree to the far right.

"This is like my sanctuary, I come here to clear my mind, I discovered it when I ran off after hearing the news of my parents" she sighed.

"why are you showing me all this"

she shrugged "I tell you every thing else so why not"

she jumped in and water splashed everywhere.

I just looked at her.

"Can I ask you something" She asked.

I raised a eyebrow

"Why me" she said looking in my eyes.

"...I love you"

"No I mean why,why do you love me, every girl in town wants you but you choose me" she looked confused

"I don't know why I'm in love with you I just am I can't help it. The way your eyes sparkle, and how you rather be in the pouring rain rather than in a cozy den Or-"

She kissed me 3 times I guess to shut me up.

I helped her out the water

After Violet walked me home I began to work on her song.

**Violet P.O.V **

"Violet, Dear" My aunt called.

I followed her voice it led me to my room.

She held my diary.

CRAP!

"I was reading this and"

.DAMN!!!

" April,17

Tonight was amazing, Edward. Edward Anthony Cullen is in love with my I can't think straight. Every time I see him my heart stops -"

"How dare you read my diary, that's my own business!"

"Yes but I was worried your wondering around with that boy"

"I love that boy"

She held up my diary

"Obviously"

I bawled my fists to keep from punching her in the face.

I sudden fear spread across her face.

She trough my diary across the room.

"Violet I'm sorry" she said running out the room.

What's wrong with her.


	6. This Chapter is pretty pointless

May

June

July

August

September

October


	7. LoveSickness

**Wow so many ppl are going to be pissed cause - well I'll let you read why lol This chapter is not for minors o wait I'm a minor OH CRAP!**

Chapter 7

"The president just declared war on Germany"(**i don't know much about world war 1) **

I clenched my teeth again, I had to help my country.

That's my decision I Edward Cullen I'm going to join the war. I already told my mother whom is proud but terrified my father already joined a few months ago, I told him to go on without me.

Now I had to tell Violet, but every time I'd get the nerve I'd second guess myself knowing there's a possibility I'd never see her again.

I pulled up to her house beeped the horn and got out. She came running out her strawberry blonde hair blowing in the wind. She jumped on me wrapped her legs around my waist and then kissed me hard I kissed her back and ran my fingers trough her hair as she did mine. We stayed like that until we both ran out of air.

"Violet?" I said chuckling still out of breath

she smiled and kissed me one more time.

"Follow me" she said running toward the forest.

I chased after her she ran trough town nearly knocking Mr. Timers over. Jumping over fire hydrants.

She was running way faster than me and she was in heels.

She cut trough a alley way and into the forest. I followed. I knew where she was going.

She stopped and walked up the edge of the cliff.

"Violet be careful"

she ran back to me and kissed me again pulling me to the edge "don't worry so much" she sat down on the edge and let her feet dangle as did I.

"Mommy I love you" A little girl said holding hands with her mother on the beach.

Violet's face lit up.

"Violet" I asked.

"Yes Edward" she said still looking at the little girl.

"This is just theatrically speaking but, If we were to get married" Her cheeks turned light pink "would you want children" Violet Ann Masen I like the sound of that.

"Well I always loved children so I guess if we were married I'd want a big family theatrically speaking. why do you ask" she said looking at me.

"Well that little girl made your face just light up, so I wondered if you wanted a family or not. "Oh"

"Violet Ann Masen I like that" she said leaning in to kiss me "So do I" I said before meeting her lips.

**The next day **

"Edward" my mother called me.

She wasn't feeling well today I was taking care of her.

"Coming" I said.

I walked to her room.

Her hair was all over her head and used tissues were spread over her bed, I got the thermometer from off the

night table, and put it in her mouth. "I'll be right back"

I walked to the kitchen, got a glass of water and went back in. "Drink this" I said giving it to her and taking the thermometer out her mouth.

102 degrees.

"Mother I'm taking you to the hospital"

she shook her head.

"Yes. You have a fever of 102 your going to the hospital"

she shook her head again and rolled over.

"Mother one way or another your going to the Hospital whether you like it or not"

"why are you so suborn" she said in an weak voice.

"I get it from you" I said smirking and helping her up.

we got the hospital and they put her in a room immediately.

After a few minutes Dr. Carlisle walked in

"Hello Mrs. Masen. Edward."I nodded as did my mother. "It says here that you have a fever, constant coughing and intense stomach pains"

"Yes, she does"

After a while he suggested that she stay overnight for more testing and I stayed until visiting hours were over.

I got in my car and started to drive I hope she will be ok. I glanced at my watch 9:00pm and I wasn't tired so I decided to just get it over with. I was going to tell Violet. By the time I got to her house it was pouring I would have to tell her fast and avoid looking at her or I would back out.

I jumped out the car a puddle of water splashed on me.

I took a deep breath and started to walk, But something caught my eye, I looked in her window, She was writing something a smile spread across her face.

She stopped writing and walked to her window to close

it...I suppose. She saw me. She waved and I smiled.

She started writing again then held a piece of paper against the window.

**I Love you. **

I sighed and smiled.

Then the front door opened and she greeted me with a kiss. "My Aunt's out of town" she said smiling. "I have the house all to myself" she said spinning her self into her living room chair. I laughed.

"I um wrote well I'm writing you poem" she said.

"Well let's hear it" I said smiling.

She wrote me a poem, could she get any sweeter ?

This will be the perfect time to play her the song I wrote.

"OK" She cleared her throat.

_No star no matter how bright could_

_compare to sparkle in you eyes. _

_Maybe it's your smile that makes my heart stop _

_or your sweet kisses that make time freeze _

_could it be we were meant to be the way your _

_fingers fit perfectly between mine makes me wonder_

_was it fate that brought together was it fate that made us fall in love or destiny?_

"That's all I've written so far" she said gazing at me.

I was speechless _was it fate that made us fall in love or destiny? That's my favorite part. Knowing that it's __possible it was destiny that brought us together. _

"Violet" I finally spoke. "That was beautiful" "Thank you"

"My Pleasure"

I kissed her softly on her lips she pulled me tighter until there was no space between us,

wrapped her hands around my neck and kissed me

harder, I kissed her back with the same enthusiasm.

She stopped.

"Edward"

"Yes"

She looked in my eyes.

"Edward I want you"

"You already have me"

"No, I mean"

She started to kiss me again

with more passion than before.

Then her kisses moved down to my neck.

And she started to unbutton my shirt.

Oh. wait. Edward I want _**you **_I see was she's saying

… well if that's what she want's not that I haven't thought about it but I never really thought it would actually happen.

I picked her up and carried her upstairs.


	8. Don't Forget

Chapter 8

I woke up to the sound of rain against the window

Violet was sleeping in front of me. She was beautiful when she slept too. I kissed her on her forehead trying not to wake her. I slowly got up.

"Edward"

oops

"Morning love" I said kissing her on her cheek.

"Where are you going"

"My mother's in the hospital" As soon as I said hospital she popped up and ran in the bathroom. "I'm going to visit her" I said a little louder.

I herd water running was she taking a shower?.

"When" she shouted over the water.

"I forgot to tell you my apologies"

" Yesterday she had a fever so I took

her to the hospital"

The water stopped and the bathroom door opened. She ran back in the room wearing a towel and water dripping everywhere. She opened her closet and trough the towel it whipped me in the eye It stung I rubbed it until it wasn't stinging any more. When I looked back up she was dressed.

She looked back at me.

"Edward are you ok, your eye is red"

"I'm Fine. Lets Go"

When we got to the hospital it was loud the sound of constant coughing filled the lobby.

Dr. Carslie greeted us with a smile then he frowned.

"Hello Edward" he looked at Violet. "Hello I don't think i had the pleasure of meeting you" He said. "Hello, Dr. Cullen the pleasure, is mine" she said smiling.

"Yes. Well Edward. I have some bad news"

Oh no.

"Your mother has Spanish Influenza"

NO!

"But-" I started

"And your father came back last night, Coughing up blood and had a fever of 104"

WHAT!

" I am very sorry, However I suggest you go back home it's highly contagious"

"What! No I want to see them"

"Edward" he pressed

"We're all going to die at some point! I don't care if It's contagious just let me see them" I demanded.

He frowned.

Violet put her hand on my shoulder.

"Edward calm down" she said trough her teeth.

"Can he come back later" she said looking at Carslie

"I'm afraid not"

he said still frowning.

I walked over to the door and waited for Violet

"I'm sorry Carslie, He's just really on edge right now"

On edge ON EDGE! Please! I fell off the Edge and landed on the rocks.

Carslie nodded and then walked away.

She turned around her cheeks were candy apple red.

**A week later **

I can forget it my country would

have to wait. My mother and father

were in the hospital, I wasn't allowed to see them.

Violet's been in bed for 3 days

I slept at Violet's house again.

I heard a scream.

I ran upstairs, "Violet!" She was on the floor Pain spread across her face. She screamed again I grabbed the phone and dialed 911 but she stopped me.

"No" she growled.

"Violet! Are you insane"

"Edward, Go"

"No! What! ok so you are insane"

"Edward" she growled.

"No" I said.

"Edward. Leave right now Or I swear *%$! &%$#$#% THEN$$%$^^$%&(*&(*&$###$#!#%^%$%$^&^%&*&^^(^^^%$$%^&%&*^*) AND STICK IT UP YOUR 6(&80)9-()(&^%$##$%^&* (%^**^$$%&&*^ SO I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE"

"Violet!" Wow I never heard so many swear words in my life.

The pain on her face disappeared and she started to laugh.

I laughed harder.

"Violet are you ok"

"Now"

"I should take you to the hospital"

"No, really Edward I'm Fine"

I sighed she's so stubborn.

**A week later**

_Violet put me out last week. She said she needs to be alone. _

_The emptiness was back had literally had nothing, My mother may die my father as well. And Violet doesn't want me to see her. _

_I closed my journal. _

_And sighed. _

_I suppose it was perfect timing because when I woke up _

_this morning a had a fever 102. still do. _

_Knock Knock Knock._

_I stood up for the 1st time today. I felt woozy I couldn't stand straight . I stumbled into the living room and opened the door Violet. She was soaking wet standing in the rain her eyes fixed on the ground._

"_Violet come in" _

"_No."She said_

"_Violet" I pressed _

"_No" she growled. _

"_I'm only here to tell you_

_that I'm leaving" _

_WHAT! _

_I was speechless she's leaving? _

"_I'm no good for you Edward, _

_You deserve better I always knew_

_that" _

"_Violet I'm in love with you don't leave please, Violet don't go don't leave me. You can't just leave Violet no" I pleaded. _

"_Don't worry Edward it will be like I never existed" _

_like she never existed NEVER EXISTED SHE'S THE LOVE OF MY LIFE. _

_She kissed me on the forehead and in a blink she was gone. _

_My heart hurt and there was a huge lump in my throat. _

_I turned around and got the jacket from off the racket. _

_When I did Olivia Violet's sister was in my doorway. _

"_I promise this will be painless" she said looking in my eyes. _

_Olivia's P.O.V _

_I erased everything about our family he knew. My mother,Father,Myself,My brother. That was easy the hardest was Violet It was like he wouldn't let me erase her completely. **(BTW Olivia's a Vampire and has the power of Memory Manipulation) **_


	9. Goodbye Edward Masen

**2 hours after Olivia erased his memory**

**Edward Collapsed.**

Chapter 9

I opened my eyes. And my mother was taking my temperature I was sweating and my head spun.

Was I in the hospital? How did I get here? And why isn't my mother in bed?.

I tried to speak but I couldn't.

She sat back down on her bed watching me.

Dr. Carslie walked in biting his lip

he sighed.

"I have some bad news"

What is it with this man and Bad News

"Edward...Sr has passed away"

My mother gasped and started to cry.

…. I couldn't think I swallowed the huge lump in my throat

My father...Dead I felt the tears rolled down my face as I thought of every memory I had of him.

"Mrs. Denmark, why aren't you in your room"

Everything sounded like a echo.

"I have to take care of my son"

"I understand however you have to focus on getting better first" I blacked out.

I opened my eyes I was sweating

(Cough) my eyes were getting watery so I closed them

and waited for death to take it's toll.

I heard the Door open and Close.

"Edward" he said in a whisper

I opened my eyes.

"Edward i'm going to save you … ok"

I nodded.

**PAIN**

This was it I was dying I felt as if I were flying, but wasn't death supposed to be painless, if that's the case why does it feel like someone poured acid down my throat.

"Edward"

God?

No wait I knew this voice. Carslie.

"Edward can you hear me"

I waited until the pain passed through me.

And then I opened my eyes.

Now it felt the acid on my throat was set on fire

"Carlisle" I said. "What Happened"

**Wonder wat happened to Violet? Check out my New story Pure Blood It's Idea's from Twilight,Vampire Diaries and The Underworld. **

**Twilight: The Voturi **

**Vampire Diaries: You know how if they get cut or something they get hurt but heal yea. **

**(I haven't read the series just the show) **

**The Underworld: The Laws, The Vampires ( what they can do anyway.) Lycans not the actual lycans my made up ones same thing for the vampires **


End file.
